Serendipity
by YaoiLord
Summary: Oliver met an old man.


**something short again.**

* * *

Oliver was enjoying this particular day when it was rather peaceful in Star City. Although the crime never sleeps, the crime rate that day seemed to be less rampant that the team assured him they could manage without him, giving him the day off that he really needed to have.

It was also a rare opportunity to bond with his kid who was over the city per the boy's request to his mother. Oliver was glad that Samantha was letting him spend more time with William.

It wasn't only him and William who decided to have picnic at the park. With them was Barry as well, playing Frisbee with the boy, but it was more like letting William win the game. His son wasn't even aware he was playing with the Flash.

"Your husband and son?" asked a gruff, old voice beside Oliver. He barely registered the old man at sitting at the other end of the bench with a cane under heavily wrinkled hands.

"That's my son," Oliver pointed out with a proud edge in his voice. "The other is not my husband. A close friend, but he's family as well." He briefly wondered if the three of them did look like a family. Given how well Barry got along with William, he wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who would be mistaken as the boy's father.

Oddly enough, it made Oliver feel warm in the chest, liking their set up and was happy at the relationship between his son and Barry.

"You like him," the unknown old man observed. He gave Oliver a brief knowing look sideways. "But you're afraid."

It made him regard the stranger fully, surprised at how well the old man read the surreptitious glances he threw Barry's way. Or maybe he wasn't that difficult to figure out after all. Oliver opted for a small smile, finding no use to deny the truth. "I am," he admitted.

"Perhaps you shouldn't be." The old man hummed in thought. "Take a risk. You know he will be worth it."

Easier said than done. "He is. But I don't want to jeopardize what we already have."

The old man laughed throatily. "That was what I exactly thought when I was on your position." He shook his head fondly in remembrance. "It was hard, but it was the best choice that I made. Now we're together for more than forty years. And counting. Build a family with him and had children and grandchildren. At age 80, I still think I'm the luckiest man."

Oliver's lips quirked into a smile listening to the old man, all the while watching Barry and William practically rolling on the grass. The speedster grinned at Oliver when he caught his eyes.

"What I'm saying is that you'll never know," the old man continued. "We're not certain of what life will bring us, son. And while we still can, we take every chance we can get. Life is too short to play safe and tuck oneself in the comfort zone when the world is much greater than the small space you keep to yourself."

Oliver supposed he was right—he could think of every worst case scenario on how telling Barry the truth would lead to disaster, but the thing was that he wouldn't know. And maybe, just maybe, it wasn't unreturned like he initially thought.

Barry waved at him, earning his attention from a distance. He was beckoning him to come closer for whatever reason; Oliver half guessed it was to help look for the Frisbee lost somewhere.

"Good luck," the old man called lightly, the corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement. Oliver returned a sincere smile, not even baffled at himself that he let his guard down to an unknown person.

"Thank you," Oliver said. There was recognition in those wise, familiar eyes. And in hindsight, Oliver probably knew this old man, and he was also known by him.

Perhaps it was a mystery that he would carry for years to come. But he let it occupy the back of his mind for a while.

For the mean time, he and Barry were due for a talk.

* * *

"So this is where you've been." Oliver felt the familiar gust of wind hit his face. It was much slower that he was used to, but still fast for a man of 70s nonetheless. "So how was sightseeing?"

"It's like I'm seeing Star City 2017 in a new light," Oliver replied. Unbeknownst to his husband, he played matchmaker to his and Barry's younger selves. Well, might as well entertain himself with Barry's penchant for time traveling. As long as they were both able with their sometimes traitorous hips.

"Just don't get used to it, old man. Those dementors will be hauling our asses if they ever find out," Barry mentioned good-naturedly, entwining their fingers together.

"They'll have a hard time catching us," Oliver mused. He has a speedster for a husband afterall. "Thank you for this."

"Anytime, Ollie. Happy anniversary."

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **thanks for the read. love ya lots.**


End file.
